Pathology Core ? Summary/Abstract The individual research projects comprising this Endometrial Cancer SPORE proposal require the procurement, processing, and analysis of histopathological material from patients with endometrial cancer, the precursor lesion endometrial complex hyperplasia with atypia, and benign endometrial samples. The research projects have needs for frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded samples of tumor and normal tissue. The proposed Pathology Core augments the already established M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Gynecological Tumor Bank and the P30 sponsored M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Centralized Tissue Repository with supporting database and intranet access. The Core provides for tissue, blood, and urine acquisition by experienced gynecological pathologists and research assistants to assure high-quality tissues and fluids for the investigators participating in this SPORE as well has investigators of other SPOREs. The goal of the Pathology Core is to provide frozen tissue, paraffin-embedded tissue, and histopathological expertise related to the specific needs for the research projects comprising this SPORE proposal. To achieve this goal, the Pathology Core proposes the following Specific Aims. These aims remain unchanged since the previous Endometrial Cancer SPORE renewal. Aim 1 is to maintain a frozen and paraffin-embedded tissue repository of endometrial cancers, hyperplasias, and normal endometrial samples. The primary tissue sources will be operative and biopsy specimens submitted to the Department of Pathology at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and a few SPORE-sponsored clinical trials. Aim 2 is to provide pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the SPORE projects and for related clinical trials and to provide histopathological technical services as necessary. Such technical services include immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, creation of specific tissue microarray slides, pathological evaluation of mouse tumors, and microdissection of tissue sections. Aim 3 is to establish a blood/urine/ascites fluid collection from patients undergoing hysterectomy for endometrial cancer and endometrial hyperplasia and from patients undergoing hysterectomy for non-endometrial pathology (uterine leiomyomas, cervix dysplasia, endometriosis). These fluids provide for the systemic application of biomarkers identified from tissue-based studies; such biomarkers may potentially be useful clinically for early diagnosis of endometrial cancer, biomarkers of endometrial cancer risk, or biomarkers of tumor recurrence. Aim 4 is to create and maintain a database for all frozen and paraffin- embedded endometrial tissues and fluids collected by the Core. This SPORE Database will provide for a virtual tissue repository that can be electronically shared with all SPORE investigators.